


Pillar

by amuk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Again" that voice repeats, prodding him on without stop. He can't be left behind again. --Basil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillar

**Author's Note:**

> Set/Prompt: I / 13. Basil—unwavering; “the pillar that never crumbles”  
> A/N: Set pre-Basil’s appearance in the last arc. And it’s short and kind of pointless and I didn’t show the idea I wanted to at all that well

He gets up, wiping the blood off his mouth. 

“Again.”

A flame erupts from his hands, his head aglow, and he charges. A hand emerges from the right—Basil dodges deftly, ducking at the second hand, before his fists shoot up in an attempt to uppercut. Iemitsu flips backwards and kicks across, his feet connecting with Basil’s chest.

Something snaps and he flies back before crashing into a tree. Earth scatters, covering him in a fine layer, and there is no movement.

“Again.”

A choking noise, a clumsy rise, and Basil is on his feet. He sways slightly (his bruised arms, his pounding head, his stinging cuts, all casting their toll, all demanding attention). A few seconds of slow, stumbling movement, and then the blue flames shines steadily through the dusty haze. 

He makes the first strike again, as usual, his feet flying beneath him as he launches himself at the last minute.

(This is for the next heir, for the boy he has yet to meet, for the future that still glows faintly. This is for all that and more and he can’t, can’t, can’t let it down.)

Iemitsu is already prepared for this move, blocking with ease and knocking him off his feet.

(This is for them all.)

“Again.”

Basil can’t tell if he spoke or if his boss did, only that there is a roar in his ears and his flames rises once more.

(He will be the pillar that supports them, that keeps them sheltered and steady.)


End file.
